From Death to Destiny
by Lion Among Sheep
Summary: A man cursed with the soul of a fallen god must reclaim his humanity and find who or what he really is in a world of mysteries. The throne is empty and power is up for grabs. In the wrong hands, Tamriel will fall. Can he save all that he cares for, can he even save himself. For the greatest enemy of all is what reflects back at you in the mirror. Takes place in Elder Scrolls online
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

Disclaimer: The world of Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda Studio and I own nothing except for my OC, plot, and some items!

Summary: A man cursed with the soul of a fallen god must reclaim his humanity and find who or what he really is in a world of mystery. The throne is empty and power is up for grabs. In the wrong hands, Tamriel will fall. Traveling all of Tamriel meeting many different characters along the way from all Elder Scrolls series finding and breaking relationships. Followers are the keys to winning this game of freedom.

_A/N: __**AU! **__The story takes place in Elder Scrolls Online. so the world is filled with many warriors, mages, assassins etc... so there will be LOTS of OC. AND the time lines are different. All Elder Scrolls Morrowind/Obivion/Skyrim mixed into one. Basically all the time lines are together but haven't happened, well not yet._

* * *

Chapter 1: The Awakening

_**BANG!**_

There was a intense loud noise that made my eyes snap open. The ringing in my ears were painful. My body numb from head to toe, I tried my hardest to sit up.

All around me were trees blown back and the ground chard with flames. The dirt still hot with embers. My shirt was ripped to pieces with no indication of a wound but my chest was burning with pain. The feeling of a hand that is desperately trying to scratch its way out of my chest was unbearable.

With some effort I got to my feet and wondered how I even got here. More importantly, who I am.

Surrounded by a forest, I picked a direction and tried to get out of here. The sky grew darker and the winds picked up.

_This is bad..._

While walking through the forest I found a small pond with fresh water. I walked up slowly to it, kneeling down looking into the water and at myself. I was a tall Breton man with jet black hair flowing down to the back of my neck and the side of my face which stop right below my ears. My bangs went down my face and stopping just above my eyes. I also had pale skin but the strangest of all were my eyes. They were as red as blood.

Then, out of no where my left arm jolted in pain. Gritting my teeth I held on to my arm, I open my hand to find a strange looking scar that's glowing red.

"What the hell is going on," I said quietly.

The pain grew stronger to the point where it went numb. I walked to a tree and rested my arm on the trunk trying to get feeling back. Suddenly, red sparks emanated from my hand where I touched the tree and it ripped to pieces. The trunk of the tree, hollowed with wood pieces everywhere and threatening to fall. I looked at my hand wondering to my self... _What am I?..._

Running as fast as I could, I tired my hardest to get out of here. Feeling claustrophobia closing in I stopped and laid against a tree. As things couldn't get worse it did. The clouds picked up and there were short jolts of lightening. Then, as soon as I knew it, I started to rain and the darkness of the night closed in.

The rain fell heavily in the forest. The night was harsh and the winds blew stronger every second.

I looked down at my left arm, holding on to it very tightly like the only life line in this world, I yell loud in pain. Feeling my blood run cold as the burning scar on my palm grow hotter by the minute. The circle shaped scare with a V through it was glowing intensely. With a shade of crimson red, the glow was the only light seen for miles.

_I'm not going to survive long out here..._

While laying against a tree on the cold wet ground, I closed my eyes in pain and steadily tried to get to my feet. Crouching low putting one feet in front of another I slowly walked through the forest. Looking left and right I desperately tried to find a way to get out of this dreadful forest. Slowing my pace as the energy in my body ran dry.

_How did things come to this..._

Slowly my eye lids grew heavy and my knees started giving in. I walked in a slow pace with my hair draped over my face wet from rain water barely seeing where I step. Suddenly, out in the distance I could see a dim light. Hope finally struck. Using all my strength, I push forward towards the light. As I got closer, my vision started to blur and I began to lose consciousness. Gritting my teeth I pushed forward desperately. Then, when I thought I would make it, I tripped over a branch and hit the cold wet ground taking the breath out of me.

Laying there, I reached towards the light with some sense of hope. As my vision grew dark, the hope that was left in me did also.

Then I heard yelling in the distance," Father! Father come quickly, there is a man here and hes not moving," the female voice called out.

Shortly after I drifted into darkness.

_There were lights everywhere surrounding me, a loud voice calling me. I looked up to see a void of darkness with a small red star in the mits of it all. The star fell and sped towards me, my eyes grew wide as it hit my chest. It wasn't painful, in fact it felt great. Life rushing through my body filling it with intense energy. But the energy was too great that my body couldn't hold it and soon after it started to hurt. My mind grew dark as a voice called to me," NOOOO!" I yelled._

My eyes opened wide as I jolted out of the bed. "Eeep," the girl from before yelped.

I looked over to my side seeing her staring at me with wide eyes. For a short time we just looked at each other. Then I looked down.

"Where am I," I asked her still looking down.

"Your in Alinor, my father owns a farm here," she said hesitantly.

"What happened?"

"I found you out by the forest as I was gathering some water, you were not moving and I feared the worst. My father and I dragged you in here and took care of you."

"How long have I been here?"

"For about two days..."

I lifted my head to look at her and smiled, "Thank you"

She looked down quickly with a smiled, "Your welcome"

"My name is Claire, and yours" she asked softly.

I looked down not knowing what to say, I didn't even know my name. "I don't remember my name."

She looked surprised, "How do you not now your name?"

I closed my eyes. "I don't know anything about myself."

There was a pause, then Claire took in a deep breath and put her hand on my shoulder which made me look up, "Well, no matter. You can stay as long as you need but for now you need to rest," gently pushing me back down on the bed and putting back the warm towel that fell from my head before.

She got up and left the room closing the door slowly. I lifted my arm up to see if that strange scar was still there and sure enough it was. It stopped burning and glowing, now it just laid dormant waiting on its time to awaken. The feeling the scar gave off was odd, its like trying to talk to a mute person. Figuring out what kind of power this scar holds will be a long journey. For now I need to find out what is happening.

Slowly closing my eyes I drifting back into sleep. The second I shut my eyes I heard someone in the room which made me snap my eyes open. Looking around the room for the source of the voice, I find nothing.

"Claire," I spoke aloud.

_Silence..._

Then I heard it again._ Am I going mad?_ I thought to myself. The voice was very low and I couldn't make out the words, all I knew is that it was calling me. It had a whispering sharp tone. I tightly closed my eyes trying to make sense of the words...

"**_Aiden... Aiden_**," it kept calling.

_Is that my name?... Aiden..._

The sounds of birds chirping outside my window took me out of my thoughts. The voice inside slowly dying down to nothingness. I took a large breath of relief. All the pain was gone and I was finally at peace.

"So Aiden is my name," I said quietly to myself with a smile.

* * *

So that was the first chapter to the first story I'v written! I am a noob at this I know... I will try to improve my writing as I continue with this series. Let me know what you think, your reviews will keep me going!


	2. Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

Disclaimer: The world of Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda Studio and I own nothing except for my OC, plot, and some items!

Summary: A man cursed with the soul of a fallen god must reclaim his humanity and find who or what he really is in a world of mystery. The throne is empty and power is up for grabs. In the wrong hands, Tamriel will fall. Traveling all of Tamriel meeting many different characters along the way from all Elder Scrolls series finding and breaking relationships. Followers are the keys to winning this game of freedom.

_A/N: __**AU!**__ The story takes place in Elder Scrolls Online. so the world is filled with many warriors, mages, assassins etc... so there will be LOTS of OC. AND the time lines are different. All Elder Scrolls Morrowind/Obivion/Skyrim mixed into one. Basically all the time lines are together but haven't happened, well not yet._

* * *

Chapter 2: Calm Before the Storm

The sun finally came up and I was well rested. Getting out of bed, I stretched my arms and yawned loudly. I walked out the room to find Claire setting up food on the table.

"Good morning, hope you slept well," Claire said with a bright smile.

"Morning, and yes I did. Thanks again for taking care of me." I said while smiling.

"We are about to eat breakfast, join us," Claire asked.

"I would love to." I said.

"My father should be here any minute now, he went out to feed the goats. Hes also very eager to meat you." Claire said while looking out the window.

"Oh," I said curiously looking down at my plate full of food.

The door swung open and a tall man walked through the door shouting," Good morning!"

Claire almost dropped her plate in surprise when her father walked in," Father! That was rude and you almost made me drop my plate!"

"Sorry darling," The man said giggling to himself.

"Morning sir," I said while standing up.

"So your finally awake son, I was afraid your beauty sleep was going to take all year," He said laughing out loud.

"I'm glad it didn't," I said with a sort laugh.

"Well its time to eat," Claire said while taking a seat.

"The names Allohn, but call me Al." The man said looking in my direction.

"My name is Aiden," I said looking at both of them.

Claire smiled," So you remember your name now, I'm glad."

"Well enough chit chat, lets eat!" Al said out loud.

We all sat down and enjoined a wonderful meal. After we were done I helped Claire clean up the table and went out to get some fresh air. The sun was bright and warm against my skin. The farm looked beautiful. The grass was lush green and there were four houses around the farm. People were out their house doing their daily chores. Life seemed so simple for these people.

"Your not from around here I can tell," Al said walking out the house, " But you can stay for as long as you want, we could always use a helping hand."

"I might like that," I said looking up smiling.

"For now why don't you and Claire go to the river and get some fresh water, the girl need all the help she can get," Al laughing to himself while walking towards the barn.

From behind Claire asked," You ready to go out?"

"Sure," I said taking hold of the bucket she held in her hands accidentally brushing my fingers against hers. She looked away very fast trying the hide the redness covering her face.

"L...lets go." she said in a low voice.

We walked not that far from the farm, Claire picking flowers all the way there. We eventually made it to the river.

"Wow, the river is beautiful. The water is so clear." I said kneeling down gathering some water in my hands.

Claire walked up next to me looking into the water smiling," Yeah, its fresh water that runs down the mountain."

Taking in a large gulp of water for myself that refreshed me to the fullest. Picking up the bucket I filled it up with water. Turning around I asked Claire," Ready to go?"

"Yep," she said with a bright smile.

Suddenly I dropped the bucket and gripped my arm in pain. Falling to my knees I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. _Not now... _Claire rushed over putting her hand on my shoulder in alarm.

"Aiden! Are you ok?" She asked in concern trying to see what was hurting me so badly.

The scar on my hand started to glow viciously. I clenched my hand tight trying to suppress the glow and the pain it emitted. Claire noticed the red glow and hesitated.

"Wh...what is that," she asked backing up a bit.

"I don't know..." I said averting my eyes from her.

_What ever it is, it too dangerous around people..._

Then, out in the distance there was a loud yell. We both stood up and looked in the direction of the yell.

Claire turned to look at me and asked," Are you ok to walk, we need to get back to the farm, there's something wrong."

"I'm fine, the pain is swelling down a bit," I said looking down at my hand," Lets go."

Refilling the bucket of water we went back to the farm in a fast pace. Claire kept worrying if the farm was ok. We were almost there when I turned and stopped her.

"Claire whats going on, why wouldn't the farm be ok?" I asked in concern.

She just looked down. Then another yell came and we ran back into the farm. Pushing aside some branches we found the farm to be ravaged by bandits.

_What is going on?!..._

* * *

-Thanks for reading! Its about to get juicy so stick around for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Eye of the Storm

Disclaimer: The world of Elder Scrolls belongs to Bethesda Studio and I own nothing except for my OC, plot, and some items!

Summary: A man cursed with the soul of a fallen god must reclaim his humanity and find who or what he really is in a world of mystery. The throne is empty and power is up for grabs. In the wrong hands, Tamriel will fall. Traveling all of Tamriel meeting many different characters along the way from all Elder Scrolls series finding and breaking relationships. Followers are the keys to winning this game of freedom.

A/N: AU! The story takes place in Elder Scrolls Online. so the world is filled with many warriors, mages, assassins etc... so there will be LOTS of OC. AND the time lines are different. All Elder Scrolls Morrowind/Obivion/Skyrim mixed into one. Basically all the time lines are together but haven't happened, well not yet.

* * *

Chapter 3: Eye of the Storm

Claire eyes swelled with tear and she ran to her house. I followed after her and we found Al pushed up against the ground with a Bosmer mans foot against his back. Claire ran up to her father.

"Let him go!" she yelled at the Bosmer.

"I cant do that pretty lady, you father didn't pay us the goods for this month. And you know, having no goods makes us bandits angry." He said grinning.

The sight of that made my blood boil. The strong picking on the weak. That is not how life should be, everyone is equal big or small. Clenching my fists I walked up to the Bosmer.

Glaring daggers at him I growled," Let him go or else."

He looked over at me with a smug grin," Or else what!"

He pressed his foot harder against his back that made me go off the edge. My arm calling to me as the vicious burning sensation returned but this time..._ it felt good..._ The bandit didn't have time to speak before the bucket was thrown hard against his face cutting it open, bloody splattering the ground. The other bandits noticed this and came charging.

"Kill the worm!" they all yelled.

I looked back at them with no emotion in my face. The first one lunged at me with a short sword, I took a step to the side gracefully dodging the strike. Grabbing his wrist tightly with one hand and with the other pushing against his elbow snapping his arm making him drop his blade. The bandit laid on the ground screaming in pain holding his arm as I kicked him hard in the face breaking his teeth. Soon after laying motionless on the ground in a pool of his own blood.

Picking up the blade I quickly parred a blow from another bandit. The power in which I parried with was even surprising to me as it was to the bandits. The parry made him lose his grim on his sword. It flew through the air, I took this chance to grab him by the throat and slam him against the hard ground knocking the air out of his lunges.

Another bandit came up from behind. He lifted his hand up about to slash down at me. I got up fast and ran at him throwing my sword at his chest that now is gushing crimson blood spraying all over my face. His sword fell out of his hands that I picked up in mid-air slashing hard against another bandit coming at me from side. The blood from his guts now stained the ground.

Turning around I see an archer shooting a arrow at me. Without thinking I stuck my arm out at the arrow, there was a spark of red emitting from my arm that disintegrated the arrow in mid-air. Surprised, I looked down at my arm to the scar that is now glowing red. Veins of blackness stared to cover my hand that molded itself into a strange looking gauntlet with my palm still glowing with red from the scar. Looked more like a claw then anything.

The archer noticed this then he turned around to run._ He will not escape!..._ Lifting my arm up in the direction of the archer, my claw sparked intensely with shock streams gathering in my palm creating a red ball of energy. The air around me blew back as the energy ball flew through the air hitting the man in the back ripping his flesh open with blood spraying through the air.

I then turned my gaze at the bandit from before on the ground holding his throat trying to gather breath. The sight of me terrified the man as he desperately tried to crawl away. Walking in his direction, I crouched down taking a hold of the back of his head. He screamed loud in pain as my claw emanated its red glow against his skull. His eyes and mouth lit up in a bright red light, then he laid silent. Blood slowly dripping from his eyes and mouth.

Claire and her father laying on the side watching in horror. _Is this who he really is...?_ she thought to herself.

I noticed the bandit I hit before with the bucket was still alive but barley. I walked up to the last bandit intent on crushing his skull with my foot. Claire jumped up from holder her father grabbing my arm back and pulling me back. I turned my head to look at her as she shrieked while taking a step back letting go on my arm. She then just kept looking down.

"Please Aiden, stop this. Even though these bandits are scum they don't deserve to die like this. Hes learned his lesson, just please... let him go." she said looking down with a tear falling from her eyes.

I looked down at my hand clenching my fists and closing my eyes... _What did I do..._ Dropping my short sword in a pool of blood below me. My midnight black gauntlet/claw trimmed with red outer glow slowly dissolved into streams of black smoke clouds. My arm went back to normal with the scar still glowing... _How did I even do that? _I looked back at Claire still covered in blood from the bandits.

"I'm sorry, I... I don't know what happened to me. One second i'm looking at that filth shove his boot in your father back, the next i'm covered in blood." I said looking down at my hand," I need to leave, me being around other people will just cause pain.."

Claire looked up with tears in her eyes," But you don't have too..."

"I cant, i'm sorry... ill just put you, your father, and your entire farm in danger." I said turning around walking towards the road leading out of the farm.

Tilting my head to the side I see Claire holding on to her father crying her eyes out. Closing my eyes at the sight I looked back at the direction I was going thinking to myself..._ You don't have to be afraid..._

* * *

-Thankx for reading!:) More to come so stay tuned!


End file.
